17 lipca 1989
Program 1 17.10 Program dnia 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Czterdziestolatek" - serial TP 18.35 „Echa stadionów" 18.50 „Bez granic" - „Opera w pionie" 19.00 Dobranoc: „Gimnastyka jest dobra na wszystko" 19.10 „Gorąca linia"- publ. międzynarodowa 19.30 Dziennik telewizyjny 20.05 Spektakl na bis: "Tym razem żegnaj na zawsze", scen. i reż. Barbara Borys-Damięcka, wyk.: Joanna Szczepkowska, Wojciech Wysocki, Cezary Morawski, Piotr Fronczewski, Edmund Fetting i inni 22.10 Kroniki PAT - Tak było 22.25 „Ona przyszła prosto z chmur" - recital zespołu „Budka Suflera" 22.50 Dt - Echa dnia Program 2 17.55 Program dnia 18.00 Telerama 18.30 .,Czarne na białym" - przegląd PKF 19.00 „Ojczyzna-polszczyzna" 19.15 Antena „Dwójki" na najbliższy tydzień 19.30 „Zycie muzyczne" - IV Warszawskie Spotkania Muzyczne - maj 1989 20.00 „Teletrans" 20.30 „Osądźmy sami" 21.15 „Zamyślenia" - pr. Halszki Wasilewskiej 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 I Międzynarodowy Turniej Tańca Towarzyskiego - Modlin '89 22.10 Biografie: „Donald Sutherland - odpowiedz mi szczerze" - film dok. 23.05 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.30 The Flintstones 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 9.00 News 9.05 But First This... 12.00 News; Weather followed by Dallas 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Star Brass 14.20 Knots Landing 15.10 The Hogan Family 15.35 Awayday 16.05 Cartoon 16.10 Wizbit 17.00 Newsround 17.05 Duncan Dares 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Newsroom South East 19.00 Wogan 19.35 Perfect Strangers 20.00 The Lenny Henry Show 20.30 Bread 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Byline 22.10 Come Dancing 22.55 Turns 23.25 Business Matters 23.50 Weather 23.55 Closedown BBC2 6.55 Open University 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.55 Castles of Scotland 10.25 Science 10.50 Jeanette MacDonald in Naughty Marietta 12.30 Matter in the Universe 12.55 The Earth's Physical Resources 13.20 Chock-a-Block 13.35 Look, Stranger 14.00 News; Weather followed by Praise Be! 14.35 Under Sail 15.00 News; Weather followed by Into Africa 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.00 Reflections of Sharrow 16.30 Holiday Outings 16.40 Country File 17.05 Gideon of Scotland Yard 18.35 DEF II Ibiza Beat 19.15 Other People's Families 19.40 Floyd on France 20.10 Out of the Doll's House 21.00 The Best of Saturday Night Clive 21.45 John Sessions 22.10 One Day.... 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Sounds of Eden 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University Program 1 (ZSRR) 4.30 120 minut - pr. inf.-muz. 6.35 "Przegląd piłkarski" 7.05 "Przygody kapitana Wrungelia" - film anim., odc. 1-3 7.36 "W świecie zwierząt" 8.35 "Gimnastycy z Władimira" 9.05 "I rozbrzmiewała muzyka" - występy orkiestr dętych na Wszechzwiązkowym Festiwalu Muzyki Dętej. 13.35 "Biografia dla prokuratora" - film dok. o szefie Specjalnego Biura Doświadczalno-Projektowego - I. Buchtiarowie 14.35 "Witaj muzyko" 15.15 "Ostatni bój, kronika okresu przebudowy" - premiera filmu dok. 15.35 "Otwarty fortepian" - artystka ludowa RFSRR - W. Gornostajewa 16.05 .Żuraw na niebie"- opowiadanie o wiejskiej inteligencji i kulturze wioski w obwodzie penzeńskim 16.35 " Bermudzki pierścień - film anim. 16.45 Dziś na świecie 17.00 "Pieśni-89" 17.15 "Rada dyrektorów: rywale czy partnerzy?" - o nowych metodach gospodarowania w Państwowym Komitecie ds. Wydawnictw ZSRR 17.45 Ernest Hemingway: "Wyspa na oceanie - spektakl tv W przerwie 19.00 Dziennik "Wriemia" 19.40 Cd. spektaklu "Wyspa na oceanie" 21.10 "Wspomnijmy bracia chwalę Rusi" - pr. muz. 21.45 Dziś na świecie 22.00 "Male tragedie" - film tv, odc. 1 23.27 Wiadomości 23.32 "Z kart operetki I. Kalmana" 0.43 "Nowe miasto, stare miasto" - film dok.